Conventionally, teller machines used in financial institutions count currency bills according to their denominations and stack the counted currency bills in plural temporary stacking units. Additionally, as an example of such a teller machine, teller machines having a built-in currency bill processing device, which straps every certain number of the currency bills to thereby process the currency bills, are widely used.
As a currency bill processing device, for example, a currency bill processing device has been proposed which, when numerous currency bills are set in a stacked state in a currency bill feeder, separates and feeds the currency bills one at a time and discriminates the denomination and fitness of the currency bills (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2005-212910 (FIG. 2 etc.)). This currency bill processing device stacks the currency bills in temporary stacking units on the basis of the denomination and fitness discrimination results, and when the number of the stacked currency bills reaches a certain number, the device straps the currency bills together with a strap and discharges the strapped currency bills.
Regarding the currency bill feeder in the currency bill processing device, there is, for example, a currency bill feeder where rollers are built into a stage on which the currency bills are placed and where picker portions that are raised from, and whose frictional force is higher than, surrounding portions are disposed on parts of peripheral side surfaces of the rollers. In this currency bill feeder, the currency bills are pressed by a pressing member (a holding plate) from above the stacked currency bills.
Additionally, in this currency bill feeder, the currency bills are stacked on the stage and pressed against the stage by the holding plate, and the rollers are rotated so that the currency bills in the lowermost layer are separated one at a time. Because of this, the currency bill feeder can sequentially feed the currency bills into the currency bill processing device.